A Solo Hunt
by 13SapphireStars13
Summary: Fem!Sam Also Gabriel is still alive. Sam gets a solo hunt but there's something weird about it. Why are all the girls brunettes with either blue eyes, honey colored eyes, or blue mixed with honey colored eyes? Why do they all live in the same town? Why are they all ex-addicts with supportive brothers? Why is this so similar to her life? (Please read! Better than it looks)


**Hey guys! New Story! YAY!**

**Okay! Onto what this story is about! Female Sam, Gabriel's alive, and i switched around some other character genders to fit my story so Lindsey from 'Free to be You Free to Be Me' is a guy named Landon. i think that's it so far... Oh! Don't forget to review what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural sadly... If i did Gabriel would still be alive!**

**X-X-X**

Sam was expecting to see Dean grinning like an idiot because he had forgotten the keys to Bobby's house when he went to go to town as she opened the door. She was certainly not expecting her supposedly dead archangel ex-boyfriend to be smiling sarcastically back at her.

She sighed not even going to go into how she had seen him die and how he should be dead and said in a tired go-the-hell-away-or-I-will-shoot-you voice "What do you want Gabriel?"

His smile faltered as he realized she was not excited to see him and said in his normal sarcastic couldn't-give-a-care-unless-its-about-me voice "Miss me sweetheart?"

Sam thought for a moment and then said in a deadpan voice "No I actually didn't." Then she slammed the door in his face; leaving an equally hurt and shocked stiff Gabriel for Dean to find as he pulled up in the Impala.

"Great. Look what the cat managed to drag in." Dean said in his gruff voice when he saw Gabriel standing stock still in front of the door. When Gabriel didn't answer back, as Gabriel normally did, with a flippant comment Dean said "What's up with you? Lucie cut your tongue out after he killed or are you dumber then I originally thought and remembered?"

Gabriel shook off his shock and turned to Dean after Dean said this and said "Well I guess your welcoming is miles better than your sister's. Geez out of the two of you I would've thought she'd be happier to see me and give me a nicer welcome."

Dean chuckled whilst saying "I guess suckers are born every minute; cause man, she hates you." At Gabriel's flabbergasted look his chuckling turned to full on laughing as Dean walked past Gabriel to walk through the front door and into the house.

He saw Sam in the living room sorting through a stack of books. No doubt researching for another job. That's all she seems to do these days is research. Dean knew that she loved it, but this was bordering on obsession. And it had all started when the greasy haired angel had died that couldn't of been much of a coincidence now could it?

"Hey Sammy look who I found moping around on the porch. Did you forget to ask him in? Shame on you Sammy; you should know better than that. Didn't I teach you any manners when you were a child?" Dean taunted her.

Sam snorted and said "Sure Dean. The manners you taught me were: 'Shoot first; ask questions later'. But I thought I would ignore those cause I didn't want to kill a dead guy. That would just be rude wouldn't it?" Dean laughed out right while Gabriel flinched at Sam's words.

Dean turned his attention back to Gabriel and said "Why are you here Gabriel? What do you want?"

Gabriel sighed. "You know I was in the neighborhood and I needed to talk to Samantha." When he saw Sam's flinch at the sound of her full name and Dean's glare for making her flinch he said "It's urgent."

Dean scoffed "So urgent that you couldn't have swung by earlier in the day? Or maybe earlier in the year?" Gabriel flinched again. Apparently Castiel had told Sam and Dean that he had been alive since a little the Elysian Fields Hotel incident. Sam glared at Dean for a second before turning her glare to Gabriel, who looked at her with a sad look like someone had told him he couldn't have any more sugar.

"So Gabriel why are you here? It can't be because you want help from us because even if you beg you aren't getting anything. Besides I can't help you; I have to get to Andy Falls, Michigan for a hunt." Sam picked up a duffel bag from the floor and started to walk towards the front door as Dean called for her to turn around.

Sam groaned when she felt Dean's hand grab her left arm and pull her back into the study. She knew that it was a bad idea not tell Dean before that she was going on a hunt alone. Granted he didn't even know that she was going on this hunt alone.

"Sammy what do you mean you're going someplace for a hunt?" Dean's tone was harsh but not as harsh as it was going to be when she said that she wasn't taking him.

"Dean what I mean is I'm going to Andy Falls for a solo hunt. I'm not explaining what a hunt is because I know you know what a hunt is and I'm not explaining what Andy Falls is. So if there aren't any more stupid questions I need the keys to the Impala Dean." Dean glared at her before turning and walking towards the kitchen.

"Bobby! Did you know that Sam's going on a solo hunt, _alone_?" Sam scoffed.

_Geez Dean I didn't know solo hunts meant that you were alone, did you?_ Sam mentally asked herself as she heard Dean drag Bobby from whatever part of the house Dean managed to find him in.

_You shouldn't be going on a hunt alone Samantha, especially since Lucifer still wants to jump your bones. That's why Dean's so worried for you._ Gabriel's voice was caring and soft but it just angered her. He had been missing for months now and she had cried in sorrow over his death, dammit! The least he could have done was call her to say he was alright! But no! she had to find out from Castiel when he told her that Gabriel wasn't coming back anytime soon because he had disappeared from heaven, _again._

Sam lashed out mentally when she heard the beginnings of Gabriel's voice in her head again. She'd been practicing with Cas in case something ever tried to break into her head, so she was pretty good at it. She smiled when she heard a loud thump and a loud groan of pain.

_You should know better than to mess around in my head Gabriel. Now get up off the floor! The way you're groaning you might alert the entire world so shut up!_ She had probably said that a bit too harshly but her anger at the angel was still immense and was hard to control. But, her message was too late because just as she said that Dean walked into the room dragging Bobby who was holding a book that appeared to be in Latin.

Dean stopped Bobby and he walked into the middle of the room before pointing at his finger at Sam and yelling at Bobby. "Why did you give Samantha a solo case? You know it ain't safe out there for her alone! What the hell were you thinking Bobby?! Did you get hit on the head or are you plain out forgetting Satan is trying to jump her?!"

"Well I thought her having a case away from you would do her some good! Ever since you two idjits decided to get back together as hunting partners Dean you've been watching her like a hawk convinced that the other shoe will drop and she'll relapse on demon's blood! The poor girl's been a nervous wreck especially since the Hoyt's Bar accident with that Landon fellow where those hunter's cornered her!" Bobby's gruff voice had taken an angry tone as he said this, but when he saw the pale face of Sam and the panicked look in her eyes and the angrier than before stance of Dean he realized Sam hadn't told Dean about what happened and he tried to take back what he said but it only angered Dean more.

Sam slowly started backing towards the kitchen where she had put her bag full of clothes, her gun, and her knife. She saw that Dean had dropped the Impala's keys on the kitchen counter by where her bag was. She looked back towards Dean who was staring at her with his signature 'Protect-Sammy-At-All-Costs-And-If-Someone-Hurts-Her-Shoot'em-First-Ask'em-Questions-Later' on.

"Dean," Sam said in a placating voice trying to calm him. "It wasn't that big of a deal. I-" But Dean cut her off in a scary calm voice that frightened her more than if he was yelling at her.

"You what Samantha? You thought that it was such a small deal you wouldn't tell me? Well if it's so small why don't you tell the truth about what really happened?" Sam gulped and looked at Bobby who shrugged and gave her a look that said 'Just-Tell-Him-What-Happened-What's-The-Worst-that-Could-Happen?'

Bobby was so wrong. She in no way should tell Dean what happened. If she did he would hunt those hunters down and make them beg for death before he shot them.

"Just tell him the truth Sam. It's about demon's blood and you know how important that is."

Sam was going to murder Gabriel and filet him by his wings for saying that because Dean barked angrily "Demon's blood? What the hell happened Samantha?!" Sam nervously played with sleeve of her flannel shirt as she shifted her feet nervously looking down at her feet.

A hand cupped her chin and lifted it so she could look into the owner of the hand's eyes. They were Dean's hazel green eyes. They were filled with caring for her and sadness that she was hiding something like this from him.

"Sammy just tell me what happened, please?" Dean's tone still held that anger from before which scared her. That calm anger he had was something she couldn't handle. Give her a raging Dean that was throwing crap all over the place and she'd be fine, but this. This was something so foreign to her it wasn't even on her radar.

She shook him off and walked away. She kept her eyes down as she walked.

"Garber, Oklahoma." She whispered knowing Dean could hear her. "When we split up I ended up there. I got a job working at Hoyt's Bar. You know normal town, normal job means an almost normal life right?" She flinched away from the hand Dean was using to reach out to comfort her. "The other waiter there, Landon, started asking questions, you know? Those questions. Where you from? What's your story? Why'd you come to town? I dodged them but he kept asking them. Finally he asked me out and I said no." She noticed how Gabriel stiffened when she said this but she ignored that and continued talking. "Then I heard about a series of weird occurrences in a town near-by. You know, freakish hail then massive lightning strikes and the after that fire. I called Bobby and he sent some hunters in. You remember Hank, Reggie, and Steve right? They stirred a few things up and caused Landon to get even more suspicious which I tried to fix but it didn't work. Landon kind of well forced me to go on a date with him. He thought I was mafia." Sam laughed humorously. "I wish I was mafia. Things wouldn't be so complicated. But yeah he figured some stuff out and then we ended the date. He gave me some advice that I took to heart. Well a while later I was cleaning up the bar when Hank walked in covered in blood. He said Steve was killed and then he asked for the truth. I didn't understand so he started telling me 'some of his own truth' as he put. He talked about how they went into the town with the omens and some demon told them some stuff about me. About how I started the Apocalypse and," Sam took a shaking breath before closing her eyes. "And about my little problem with demon's blood. Then Reggie walked in with Landon but he had a knife to Landon's throat. Hank he had…. He had a vial of demon's blood and he-he wanted me to drink it," Sam heard Dean curse and punch the bookcase behind her but she didn't pay attention and just continued speaking not even letting it affect her, "So I could, like he said, hulk out and get rid of the demon problem or he'd kill Landon. He and Reggie tried to force me to drink it… And they succeeded. I-I lost control. I let the demon's blood take over, but Landon screamed just as I was about to kill Hank." Sam cleared her throat, turned around to look at Dean, and said "I let them go and got out of hat bar as fast as I could. I went back to my hotel and crashed. That's when Lucifer came. After that, I guess you know the rest. I called you, you said no to us hunting together again, then your weird future crap vision thing happened, and then we met up. Now I gotta go now for that hunt so bye."

Sam walked past Dean and Gabriel, grabbed her bag and the Impala's keys. She heard Dean's footsteps from behind her and she sighed in exasperation.

"Dean its just a hunt. If I need any help I'll call. And you know that if you try to stop me I'll just knock you out and leave because Bobby is supporting me on this and Gabriel, well, he wouldn't dare try and mess with especially since he knows how pissed I am at him." Sam finished menacingly as she walked past Dean.

"If anything happens you better call me!" she heard Dean yell at her.

"All right Dean!" She called back.

"And don't forget call me when you get there and after you bag whatever the hell you're huntin'!"

"Gotcha Dean!"

"Don't forget to reload your gun before you go after whatever it is!"

"I got it Dean!"

"And not one scratch on my baby ya hear?!"

She saluted him with her middle finger over her shoulder as she got into the car and started it.

**X-X-X**

**i hope y'all enjoyed it! Remember to review please!**


End file.
